


ABO

by papa123



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: M/M, 不可描述
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papa123/pseuds/papa123
Summary: 不能描述滴





	ABO

试一下怎么整，萌新上路，看的一头雾水。


End file.
